


A Better Idea

by respoftw



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: “Hmm,” Finn hums sleepily. “That is a better idea.”





	A Better Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr 31 January 2016 - archiving all my Stormpilot snippets in one place

“No,” Poe groaned, “it’s too early. Stay in bed.” Greedy hands pull Finn back into the warmth of the blankets until he can feel the heat of Poe’s skin pressed against his own and the tickling huffs of Poe’s breath against his neck.

Squirming around on the mattress, turning to face Poe, Finn smiles at the tangled mess of dark hair that sticks up in all directions, helpless to keep his hands from raking through it. “I promised Rey I would help her train today.” Finn said, laughing gently as Poe pouts and nuzzles in closer, soft lips distracting him as they kiss their way across his neck and shoulders.

“But you’re naked,” Poe protests, his lips moving against Finn’s skin, sending shivers across his spine. “I don’t think Rey’ll appreciate that as much as I do. You should stay in bed.”

“Well, I was planning on getting dressed first.” Finn teased, even as he tilts his head back, Poe humming appreciatively as he cuddles in closer, the hard press of his hips digging into Finn’s skin.

“That’s a terrible plan,” Poe muses. “Clothes are a terrible idea. You should always be naked. In fact, as Commander of the Black Squadron, I command it.”

“I’m not a member of the Black Squadron, you’re not the boss of me.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night,” Poe shifts back just enough so he can give Finn a teasing smirk, and Finn immediately misses the weight of Poe’s head on his shoulder.

This time it’s Finn who presses closer, needy for the contact and Poe’s eyes twinkle as he realises that he’s won.

“Fine,” Finn sighs, as he pushes Poe onto his back and tangles their legs together, moving his head to rest in the crook of Poe’s neck, “but you have to explain to Rey why I never showed up.”

“Deal,” Poe smiled as he settles his free arm above his head, the fingers of his trapped hand tracing circles across the scarred ridges of Finn’s back. “Now, be quiet and go back to sleep.”

“Hmm,” Finn hums sleepily. “That is a better idea.”

Laughing gently, Poe drops a fond kiss on the top of Finn’s head, breathing in the warm, spicy scent of his shampoo. “And that’s why I’m the boss.”


End file.
